Curse of the Sight
by UnderConstruction
Summary: Anna and Nia were two ordinary London Harry Potter fans. When they discovered that Harry Potter was real, their lives changed forever. UPDATE: READ MY PROFILE, NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!
1. Scene 1

~Scene 1~  
  
It was a hot summers day, in central London, where two ordinary fifteen year old twin sisters were happily shopping for the latest fashions, and gossiping about the fifth book in their favorite book series, by their favorite author. To be specific, 'The Order of the Phoenix,' by Joanne Rowling.  
  
"I can't wait until it comes out!" said Nia exasperatedly.  
  
"I know, it's already been 3 and a half years!" said the other twin Anna.  
  
"Well, she better get a move on", her twin replied.  
  
The girls were not identical twins, but were both very pretty; Anna with light brown hair that fell past her shoulders, sun streaked from all the surfing that she did. Her eyes were usually blue green, but sometimes shone an emerald green. Nia had long, waist length black hair with light brown highlights and purple/blue eyes. Nia was not as athletic as Anna, but was very into ballet and dance. Both twins were rather bookish and had top grades in school. Anna was older by 10 seconds. Perhaps that was why she possessed a more outgoing nature. She was much less shy than Nia and got into much more trouble. Nia was the younger twin, more timid and shy. She was a perfectionist who almost never broke the rules. However, she was slightly the smarter of the two. Both were slim, tall, and had a slight tan. Nia had freckles.  
  
"Nia, I think that you should buy this top. It really suits you, and it matches your eyes," commented Anna.  
  
"Good idea. I like it a lot. How much?"  
  
"Um, twenty pounds." said Anna, checking the price tag.  
  
"Done!," mumbled Nia, pulling out a twenty pound note from her wallet, and slamming it on the counter.  
  
As they walked out of the shop, making their way to a big CD store on the other side of the road, Anna was jostled by a boy of their own age, with flaming red hair and out of fashion, old clothes.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, with a brief glance at the twins. He dashed off, towards a tiny, shabby little pub that was next to the CD shop.  
  
"That was odd," commented Anna mildly, staring after the boy.  
  
"Oh look! He has dropped something!" cried Nia, picking up a slender stick  
  
"Why does he carry around a stick?" asked Nia, bemused.  
  
"Dunno. But we better give it to him," Anna said, as they hurried towards the pub.  
  
***  
  
"We'll get in trouble if we go in there; we're underage!" pointed out Nia.  
  
"Yeah, but he did, didn't he. So it's not like we will get in trouble," retorted Anna.  
  
"I suppose...let's go." They cautiously stepped into the shop, staring around for the red haired boy, and walked up to the bar.  
  
An old man in very odd clothes: sort of like a dress, but then it wasn't. It could only really be called a robe, turned to greet them, with a tea towel draped over one arm.  
  
"What would you like my dears?" he enquired, oblivious that two teenagers had just walked into a pub.  
  
"A Butterbeer, or maybe some cauldron cakes?"  
  
"Butterbeer?" asked Nia, bewildered. "Cauldron cakes?" repeated Anna, mystified.  
  
"Don't you know...hang on," he said, staring at their clothes.  
  
"You must be...Muggles!" The whole pub went silent.  
  
******  
  
"Muggles?" demanded Nia.  
  
"But that isn't a real-"  
  
"What are Muggles doing in here? How did they get in?" asked a middle aged lady in a tone of deep disgust.  
  
"Well, what ever they are doing here, they must go. I will put a Memory Charm on them." said a third person. The man had a deep purple cloak flung over his wide shoulders. He looked much older that he should have, the twins could tell. His mouth was set in a grim line, as if he had suffered a great loss recently, and his hair was becoming silver at the temples. Nia and Anna were backing away. The man raised a thin stick of wood, very similar to the one that Nia was clutching, and pointed at them.  
  
Suddenly, they finally cottoned on. Anna snatched the stick that Nia was holding, and pointed it back at the man.  
  
"Back off!" she yelled. To Nia's and her great shock, the end of the wand suddenly shot out a rain of multi-colored sparks. The people stared at her and her twin, gaping.  
  
"But, but only a wizard could do that..." whispered one lady. There was a long silence. Nia and Anna traded glances. They were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"Wizard?"  
  
"It is of no matter. Their magic may be only droplet to perform that one, and they are still muggles. It is still necessary to wipe them." Said the purple-cloaked man. He raised his wand once more, but before he could say anything, a deep voice boomed out,  
  
"Stop!"  
  
******  
  
The twins spun around to find themselves faced with a very old man, with half moon spectacles, and a silver-white beard that fell almost to his waist. He was wearing deep blue 'robes' and a high, pointy hat.  
  
But this was all taken in by the two girls in a flash. They knew who this man was; they knew, but couldn't believe it. It was none other than- but it couldn't be! It was all make believe...or was it...Albus Dumbledore?!  
  
"But Albus, these two muggles simply stumbled into the shop, and  
  
they need to have a memory wipe, or-  
  
"I am aware of how they came to be here, but Diggory, I would appreciate it if you simply let me take them. I need to talk to them." Diggory didn't look happy about this, but Dumbledore swept them out of the shop, and into a small back yard.  
  
*****  
  
"Girls, what I am about to tell you must not be told to any of your school friends, and not even to your parents," Dumbledore informed them somberly. Both girls glanced at each other. Anna was good at lying, but Nia was known for her honesty. And to their parents!  
  
"I know that this is a big thing to ask of you, but it is necessary, to the survival of this world." The twins gasped. The gravity of this simple statement was so heavy, that it seamed surreal. It was the sort of thing that you would read in fantasy novels. Unfortunately, this was no novel.  
  
"Am I right in thinking that both of you have read the series novels, 'Harry Potter,' by Joanne Rowling?" The twins nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well, did it ever occur to you that this 'wizarding world,' was not entirely just the imagination of an extremely talented author? No? I shall be blunt." he peered down at them through his half moon spectacles, his expression grave.  
  
"You have not read the whole story. The beginning begins before Lily and James Potter's house invasion. It actually begins with Joanne Rowling herself. I shall tell you the story that you do not already know. But you must promise not to tell another Witch or Wizard, unless you are certain, ABSOLUTLY certain, that the time is right. Are you willing to agree with this?"  
  
"You know about Joanne Rowling?" demanded Nia, astonished.  
  
"I do. She is an old friend of mine."  
  
"I'm willing to agree!" exclaimed Anna. Nia glared. She HATED it, how Anna would act so headstrong, and leap into situations that her sister would have to extract both of them out of. Anna saw her look.  
  
"Well, it isn't really like we can refuse!"  
  
"And why exactly is that," Nia enquired icily.  
  
"Err, well, because how could we live with knowing that we had refused a piece of knowledge that affected this whole world!" The twins shot daggers at each other. After a moment, where Dumbledore looked between the two girls, his eyes twinkling, Nia, being the twin that hated fighting, and always attempted to avoid arguments, slowly nodded, though she knew in her heart that this kind of argument would happen again.  
  
"I don't know if it is a good idea, but I can see that you are going to continue to act juvenilely until I give the okay." Anna poked out her tongue, but Nia ignored her, and, turning to Professor Dumbledore, nodded stiffly. He raised his eyebrows, but complied. He pulled out what the twins assumed was his wand, conjured three chairs, three mugs, and a pot of coffee out of thin air. Both girls gasped in shock. He smiled, and sat down, motioning for them to follow suit. Once they all were seated, he began to speak.  
  
"Alright, if so, then this is how it begins...  
  
***  
  
Almost fourteen years ago, when both of you were very young, a young woman was waiting to catch a train that was going to Kings Cross station, in London. The station was remote, and that young woman was the only waiting passenger, other than an elderly man that was clothed in all black. All the trains had been delayed an hour or two; there had been some terrorist attacks, and the trains were being checked for suspects. This young lady was extremely fed up with waiting, and, being a nice person, decided to attempt to strike up a conversation with the old man.  
  
"You headed for Kings Cross?" she enquired tentatively. She almost took a step backwards as the man suddenly swung around. Not that she had got a fright, but because of his appearance. He was tall and skeletally thin, his hands like overlarge spiders. But it was not this that had shocked her. It was his face. His skin was ice white, his mouth lipless, and eyes like the young woman had never seen before. They were like chips of stone, cold and hard.  
  
She was about to apologize, and leave this frightening man to his own business, when he spoke.  
  
"Perhaps." His voice was flat and cold, like his eyes. She did not reply, unsure whether he wanted to make conversation, but he spoke again.  
  
"Why are you, if you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to try to get a job as a teacher. Maybe I'll write a novel." she was chattering, made nervous by his air.  
  
"You are a writer?"  
  
"Oh, I love writing!"  
  
"I see..." A thin smile made his face look even more threatening.  
  
"What sort of novel?"  
  
"Err, maybe a fantasy. Yes, I like fantasy!"  
  
"Any experience at writing?"  
  
"Oh, not much - but English was my best subject. I have written some before, but I didn't like them."  
  
"I see..." he said again. Suddenly, he whipped out a stick of wood, and pointed it at her. She began to back away. What was this man playing at?  
  
"I think that you might be of use to me." he commented mildly.  
  
"What - what do you mean?" she snapped, trying to hide her fear. This man was obviously mad.  
  
"What I mean is that I have been looking for a muggle with writing talent to perform this curse on," he said, sneering.  
  
"I don't understand." she replied, more stoutly than she felt.  
  
"You don't have to. All you have to understand is that for the next decade or so, you will be compelled to write a book series that, in truth, will be the future. From these books, I will find out how to defeat my enemies, and turn the world to utter darkness!" The woman just stood and gaped. He was crazy. Crazy, and dangerous. She'd better get out of here as soon as was possible. Oh why, why did she have to have started a conversation with this madman? And what was this rubbish about her writing the future in a novel series? She had to get out of here!  
  
She turned to make a break for it, but felt her back explode with pain, and she flew forwards ten feet. What had happened? She had no idea! But even as she screamed for help, it was no use. There was no one nearby. Even the ticket distributor seemed to have gone missing. She struggled to her feet, and spun around. Her whole body ached after her painful landing. The old man had his stick pointed at her again, and called out a word in Latin that she recognized. The word was 'Vide', which meant 'Sight'. But before she had any time to realize anything past this, a jet of light had shot out of the end of the old man's stick, and she felt the most strange sensation ripple thought her as the light hit her. It was as if she had just woken up, it was a realization. All of a sudden, she knew hundreds of things that had never occurred to her before. She clamped her hands over her ears, and screamed as her brain struggled to comprehend and sort though all that she knew. But over all the confusion and pain, she heard the man's voice pierce her scull.  
  
"You will ONLY hold 'Vide' over the Wizarding world, and focus on Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Only this! Vide!"  
  
The rush of knowledge stopped, and left, leaving her head feeling dizzy. All she could 'see' now, was - what was it? An old man with half moon spectacles and a long beard and hair, far older than the man that she was currently facing, then a huge castle with many turrets and towers, then hundreds of children, and lastly, a boy, a boy of about ten or eleven. Something about this boy caught her attention. There was nothing much out of the ordinary about him; he was short, with jet-black hair, green eyes, and a peculiar mark on his forehead. It was a thin scar, shaped like a lightning bolt. The boy stretched out his hand to her and began to talk. But, before she could hear what he had to say, the Old Man, who, with her new knowledge, she knew to be a Wizard. He was the feared wizard that terrorized the world. His name...was Voldemort. Will for death, it meant in Latin.  
  
Voldemort pointed his stick - his wand at the woman and yelled,  
  
"Obliviate!" the meaning of this word was obvious.  
  
"Nooooo!" she screamed, but it was too late. The jet of sparks hit her, and enveloped her.  
  
****  
  
She woke up with a kind faced man dressed in uniform bending over her.  
  
"Are you are all right ma'am? Why are you lying on the ground" He helped her to her feet, and assisted her onto the now waiting train.  
  
"On the ground...what happened? I can't remember anything!" she gasped.  
  
"Pardon? Are you sure that you're all right? Would you like to come into my cabin?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you. But it would be nice if you had pen and paper; I need to write something down."  
  
"If that's what you want, then here you go. By the way, my name is Steve, and I will be your train driver. And your name is..."  
  
"My name is Joanne, Joanne Rowling. Thank you very much, Steve!"  
  
"You're welcome. Here is your paper and pen. I hope you have a nice trip." Joanne smiled, and began to furiously scribble down on her paper. As he was leaving, Steve managed to see the words on the first line. They were, 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived.'  
  
***  
  
"And this was how the Harry Potter novels were born," explained Professor Dumbledore to the astonished girls.  
  
"Joanne now thinks that her visions are figments of her imagination, and writes the Harry Potter series as if it were a mere fantasy. She has incredible talent at writing, and interprets her visions with amazing accuracy, and translates them onto paper better than anyone could possibly be expected to. I have met her since her encounter with Voldemort, and am glad to report that it did not damage her at all, like his meetings with so many others have. I have become great friends with her, and she permits me to read them before she publishes them. Before each one is published, I put a charm on them to ensure that no witch or wizard that knows that they are of magical blood can read them. Therefore, up until recently, no wizard could."  
  
"What do you mean, up until recently? Do you mean that they can now?" asked Nia, horrified. All three members present knew exactly why Voldemort had wanted Joanne to write the novels. He would read them, and find out how the future went, and change it, killing his enemies, learning their plans, killing Muggles... the list of things that he could do were endless.  
  
"He could not read them until recently...but, for a reason that none of us know, taking blood from Mr. Potter last year, as he did, gave him the power to do so." he informed them gravely.  
  
"I will explain all the rest later. But for now, goodbye." he said, and vanished with a small pop, and a faint wisp of smoke. 


	2. Scene 2

~Scene 2~  
  
Nia and Anna gaped at each other in disbelief. Harry Potter real??? I just couldn't be!!! Anna spoke first.  
  
"Are we dreaming Nia, or is it just me?" Anna asked her twin tentatively.  
  
"Umm.whatever it is, it's not just you," said Nia softly. They suddenly noticed that they were right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. A tall brick wall stood before them with a trash can in front.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Anna. She pulled out the boy's wand. She stood there for a moment, puzzled. Nia said exasperatedly "Anna, it's 3 up, 2 across!"  
  
"Oh, right!" her twin replied. She tapped her wand once on the brick.  
  
Instantly, the bricks began to shift, first slowly, then rapidly, forming an archway that opened to only one possible location. "DIAGON ALLEY!!!" the twins exclaimed as the cobbled street lined with shops came into view.  
  
Anna ran off into the street, gasping and pointing at the shops.  
  
"Oh!! There's the apothecary, and OH MY!!! The quidditch shop too!!!" she exclaimed, making passerby's stare.  
  
"Anna, umm, it really isn't a good idea to go running off like that! People might suspect." Nia reminded her.  
  
"Ok, ok, stop being such a worrier!" Anna retorted, and they set off down the street, Anna still letting off squeals of delight.  
  
"Eyelops Owl Emporium!! Look, there's Olivanders!!" Nia, however, was scanning the crowd eagerly.  
  
"C'mon Nia, just one shop, please?" begged Anna. Then she noticed that her twin was paying no attention to a word she was saying. Instead, she was still scanning the crowd, looking through the shop windows, not at the displays of interesting magical items, but at the people crowding the shops. Her eyes wandered the steps of Gringotts Bank and peered through a narrow alleyway that was labeled 'Knockturn Alley'.  
  
"Nia.what in the world are you doing?" she yelled in her twins' ear, but Nia was already across the street running toward a boy with red hair. Anna suddenly realized that it was the boy that had dropped the wand back in the clothing shop.  
  
"Nia, wait!" she yelled at she ran to catch up with her.  
  
She finally caught up with her and they reached the boy who was walking swiftly through a crowd of plump witches from the country discussing the price of newt tails outside an apothecary.  
  
They tore through the crowd, trying to catch up with the boy, who was vanishing in and out of sight. They finally caught up with him.  
  
"Hey, um.sir? Is this yours?" Nia tapped the boys' back and pulled the stick-no-wand from Anna's hand. The boy turned around and the twins gasped. It was none other than.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god!" gasped Anna loudly. "Are you Ron Weasley?" she demanded, making the boy's ears go red. The twins noticed that Ron looked exactly like he had been in the books. He was at least five foot ten, skinny, and had flaming red hair.  
  
"Err, yes I am. Why?"  
  
"You are like, famous!" Anna almost yelled, before Nia jabbed her in the ribs with an elbow. Ron looked nonplussed.  
  
"Um, no I'm not. Harry, one of my best friends, is though..." said Ron, scowling a little. "I'm not famous."  
  
"Well, we know who you are. That makes you a little famous..." said Nia, trying to make up for Anna's blunder.  
  
"About that, how did you know who I am?" asked Ron, a little suspicious.  
  
"Uh, you've been in the 'Daily Prophet' quite a bit. We...err...read about what you and your friends did in your first and second years!" said Nia, reminding herself to tell Anna off later.  
  
"You've got a good memory then..." said Ron, looking embarrassed but happy.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Nia Helene, and this is my twin, Anna," replied Nia, barely believing that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Nice to meet you two. What school do you go to?" asked Ron.  
  
"Actually, we are joining Hogwarts this year, a special privilege of Professor Dumbledore." said Anna, skirting a question that both knew might get them into a lot of trouble later.  
  
"Cool." said Ron. "Oh, and by the way, do you want to get a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron with me? I could introduce you to my other two best friends."  
  
"Sounds great!" the twins immediately exclaimed.  
  
A quarter of an hour later, Nia and Anna had been introduced by Ron to Harry and Hermione (to their great delight), and were sipping cups of hot butterbeer together in a cramped corner of the small pub.  
  
"So, Anna," asked Hermione. Hermione also looked like she had been described in the books. She had an intelligent prettiness, which was hidden in amongst a bushy head of light brown tresses.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you come from a muggle background?"  
  
"Yes we are. From right here in London."  
  
"Are you taking muggle-studies?" she asked earnestly.  
  
"I don't think so. I major in Arithmancy and Transfiguration, so I think I'll be taking them." Anna replied, thinking that she might have to work hard to convince her.  
  
"Oh really? So do I! Maybe we'll be able to study together - that is if you are also in Gryffindor." she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe," replied Anna, happy to be fitting in so easily.  
  
"Hey, Nia and Anna." asked Ron, suddenly blushing.  
  
"Err, yes?" asked Nia politely.  
  
"I know that this is kind of soon, but I am having a party at my place in three days for my friends at Hogwarts. I know we haven't really known you for long or anything, but I was wondering if you," he blushed furiously.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come?" Anna and Nia looked at each other, absolutely delighted.  
  
"Sure we will!" they yelled together. 


	3. Scene 3

~Scene 3~  
  
In the taxi ride home, the twins could not contain their excitement about what had happened. Anna was reading over and over the Hogwarts letter that Dumbledore had given to them.  
  
"I just can't believe it! How could this possibly happen to us?" demanded Nia, elated. She suddenly noticed that Anna's focus had left her entirely, and that she was looking like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Err, Anna, what is wrong?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." she murmured, her voice choked as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Please let this not be happening." Nia turned in her seat, and screamed.  
  
A giant skull, made up of many bright stars, hung in the sky, directly over the twins' home...  
  
Anna ran as fast as she could towards the house. Nia crumpled seven pounds to the cab driver, and dashed after her.  
  
It was an awful sight. The house had been burned to the ground. Everything was black. Muggle police were all around the crime scene, setting up a fence to stop people from going onto the property.  
  
Reporters, muggle ones with video cameras and oddly dressed ones who were conversing in whispers, were everywhere. Local residents were also milling around, demanding what had happened to the popular Helene family.  
  
Anna elbowed her way through the crowd, Nia sprinting after her, until they finally got to the front. As they were recognized, silence fell. Pale faces watched them, some with sorrowful expressions, some terrified, others anxious.  
  
"Move along there, move along. Nothing to see here," snapped a policeman nervously. Anna stiffly strode up to face him.  
  
"Where-are-my-parents!" she demanded in a soft hiss.  
  
"Excuse me, young miss, but I would appreciate it if you left it to the police to deal with this," he replied, self-importantly.  
  
"How DARE you speak to me in that patronizing tone when this has happened! How DARE you! Get out of my way!" Anna shrieked.  
  
"Now see here," began the policeman crossly.  
  
Anna had heard enough. She brought her clenched fist back, and punched the officer as hard as she could in the face. The crowd gasped. The officer keeled over. She had knocked him out.  
  
***  
  
Nia shrieked as she ran forwards towards the house.  
  
"No! This can't have happened. Please let this not have happened," she sobbed. "Please!"  
  
Before her lay two blackened bodies, burned beyond recognition. Everyone present knew who they belonged to.  
  
"Please come back! Be alive! Please! Mom? Dad?" she screamed. "Come back!" she shook them with all her strength, until a neighbor finally pulled her away.  
  
Anna was screaming and sobbing. She turned to shake her fist at the dark mark, which no one but the wizards present could see.  
  
"I'll kill you! I swear it! I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!" she shrieked at the ugly mark in the sky. Two new police officers ran up, trying to calm her.  
  
"And where the ____ were you? Where were you when my parents were murdered."  
  
"Now listen here young lady, your parents were not murdered. It was merely an explosion caused by."  
  
"Just shut up! I don't want to listen to your crap. Leave me alone!" she screamed as they tried to restrain her.  
  
She broke free of their grip, and dashed toward Nia, who was still sobbing her eyes out. She grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the stunned neighbor.  
  
"I've had enough! We are leaving." she informed her in a deadly voice, dragging her twin through the crowd to a nearby taxi.  
  
"But what about Mummy and Daddy?" Nia sobbed. The mere reference to their parents like that was enough to bring more tears to Anna's eyes.  
  
"They are gone. Gone for ever," she muttered, avoiding her younger twins eyes.  
  
"There is nothing left for us here now. We will go to Ron's."  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later, the twins were staying in a bed and breakfast in the nearby town to Ron's house. Both were still mortified at their parents' sudden death. Nia cried almost constantly.  
  
Despite this, she was the one that did all the organizing of the rooms, and the credit cards transferal to the twins from their parents. The reason for this was that none of the staff would even speak to Anna.  
  
"Anna, we have got to get over this. It has been weeks, and Ron's party is tomorrow," whispered Nia to Anna, who was starring blankly at the television. "You've got to snap out of this."  
  
"Out of what?" demanded Anna harshly.  
  
"You can't go around harassing the staff. We have to get our lives in order before we get to Hogwarts." said Nia resolutely. For the first time in weeks, Anna saw that her eyes were only slightly red rimmed, but were dry.  
  
There was a long silence. Finally, Anna burst out,  
  
"I will get my revenge! I will get it if it is the last thing I bloody well do." she spat fiercely. Nia sighed. There was a glint in Anna's eyes that had only come a few weeks ago.  
  
'Will we ever be the same?" Nia asked herself. "We will heal, laugh, and be ourselves again. But will we be our old selves? No. That is impossible. But we must heal. Now." she said resolutely. "Let's get a grip on our lives again." she continued.  
  
"Fine. If we can." said Anna. "And let's start with that party."  
  
***  
  
It was the big night. Anna and Nia had begun to recover. They knew that there would always be a great hole left in their lives from their parents dying, but for the moment they could ignore it.  
  
They both got into muggle clothes because they did not have any suitable robes for a party. Both of them had a full supply of robes and books, (Hermione had helped them there when they were back at Diagon Ally) but the dress robes would not be suitable for anything less fancy than a ball.  
  
"Anna, do you think that I should wear my new top? I haven't worn it yet," said Nia.  
  
"Yeah, if you want. I am just taking my wide-leg jeans and my green army top." said Anna, not particularly caring.  
  
"Why that? You used not to wear that ever? You only bought it because it was controversial."  
  
"Why not? The world is coming to war anyway," said Anna in a tone that suddenly made Nia nervous. "The Wizarding and Muggle worlds. I wear this to show that I fight that."  
  
Nia realized that her twin might be hiding more of her feelings than she had previously thought. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wear it if you like. It looks very nice anyway."  
  
Anna smiled wryly.  
  
"Thanks Nia, so do you."  
  
A while later, the girls were ready. They set off towards the house on the horizon, the sun shining on their backs.  
  
They finally reached the house, Anna carrying the small mit-bringzel. Nia knocked on the door nervously. They both waited, Nia looking anxious, and Anna hoping that they were at the right house.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, only to reveal a very tall redheaded boy in baggy jeans and a sweater, staring down at the twins.  
  
"Hello. You here for the party?" he asked them curiously. "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before."  
  
"Yes, we are. We are going to Hogwarts this year. We're new."  
  
"Really? You don't look at all eleven though!" he said, surprised.  
  
"No, we're not. We're twins, and we're fifteen." Anna replied, grinning, handing him the present, and stepping inside the door.  
  
"We will be going into our fifth year at Hogwarts." Nia pointed out. "By the way, I'm Nia, and this is Anna."  
  
"I'm Fred," said Fred, leading them through the most interesting house that they had ever been in. It was very squashy, but had a cozy 'home' feeling about it. Anna noticed with interest that a ladle on the stove in the small kitchen was stirring a soup without assistance.  
  
Another tall boy entered the room, a boy that looked exactly like the first boy. He raised an eyebrow at Fred.  
  
"Anna, Nia, this is George, my twin."  
  
"We guessed that." pointed out Anna in a flippant tone.  
  
"So Nia, I see you also suffer from having the twin syndrome," said Fred, winking at Anna, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"You two came just in time!" pointed out George. "We just finished our home made fizzing firework experiment. They will spray out lollipops when they are set off. Fizzing Wizzbies, to be technical."  
  
"Cool! Will you be setting them off at the party?" asked Anna  
  
"We sure will!" replied Fred. "C'mon, I'll take you outside."  
  
***  
  
Anna followed Fred out into the garden. She smiled at the sight. It looked exactly as she had imagined. There was a large mossy pond in the middle with tons of frogspawn in it. Plants of all shapes and sizes were spilling out of the flowerbeds. Huge, old trees covered the outer border of the backyard. She saw that a large and rather shabby looking dance floor was spread out in one corner. A large and aged radio was blasting a loud tune that many people were dancing to. She saw Ron and Hermione in the crowd, along with someone who fit the description of Seamus.  
  
"This is some party, isn't it" she asked.  
  
"Yep!" Fred called, jumping over a bench and walking towards a shed with green paint peeling from it. "We've been planning it all summer. Almost all of Gryffindor Tower has been invited. A couple Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, too."  
  
Fred opened the shed door and escorted Anna inside. It was quite small and cramped, but full of all sorts of crazy things. On a crate that served as a desk was a small purple box labeled 'Filibuster Fireworks' and another box that looked rather new, and without a label.  
  
"This," Fred said picking the un-labeled little box up," is our new invention, Fizzing Wizzbies, not the candy. These things will sell like the candy, they will. Want to test them?"  
  
"Sure!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing one of the Fizzing Wizzbies, which was a long bright blue stick that seemed to emit a sort of unseen energy. She and Fred crept over to the dance floor, and set them off. Lollipops sprayed all over the dancers. At first they shrieked, but then laughed and grabbed the lollipops. Ron spied Anna and led her over to the floor. Anna started to dance with him.  
  
"I wonder what Nia has been doing." she asked herself silently.  
  
***  
  
While Anna had been testing the Weasley twins' new invention, Nia had wandered silently into the kitchen, clutching the mit-bringzel that Anna had handed her when she had left with Fred. No one was in there. Nia looked around. There was a large stack of cleaned dishes and many bowls of food (mainly pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans). Nia placed the present on the table just as a small girl with flaming red hair dashed in. She was wearing a silver halter-top and some hipster jeans. She stopped dead at the sight of Nia.  
  
"Umm.hello." Said Nia, tentatively.  
  
"Er, hey" said the girl. "I-I don't mean to be rude but-"  
  
"I'm Nia." She said, finishing her sentence. "I'm a friend of Ron's. I'll be starting at Hogwarts this year. You must be Ginny."  
  
"How do you know my name?!?" Ginny asked her in a scared tone.  
  
"Oh, um, Ron told me about you." Nia said quickly. She scolded herself for not thinking before she spoke. She'd pulled a rare Anna.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ginny said, still looking nervous.  
  
"So.do you want to go outside and join the dancing?" Nia asked her. She had been listening to the steady beat of the music outside ever since she had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Sure!" said Ginny, relaxing a bit. Before they left, however, Ginny made Nia tell her all about herself and her twin. Then, Ginny told Nia about herself, although Nia already knew all about her. But Ginny wasn't to know that.  
  
***  
  
When the two finally left the kitchen, they were practically best friends. They had found out that they had many of the same interests and it seemed as though they had known each other all of their lives. They joined Anna, who was introduced to Ginny.  
  
"Very pleased to meet you!" Ginny said after warmly shaking Anna's hand.  
  
They all danced to one song, then another, then another. They were having so much fun that the twin's had almost forgotten about the traumatic events of their parents' deaths. At 8 o'clock, they all sat down for dinner around the garden. Anna was talking non-stop with Parvatti Patil, whom she seemed to slightly admire. Anna always wished that she could be a popular girl who all of the guys liked. It was clear that all of the boys at the party found Parvatti attractive. They had all been clamoring to dance with her. Nia, however, was chatting with Ginny and Hermione. Finally, they were all full. Ron turned on the radio to a different station that was playing slow and romantic songs.  
  
"Lovebird time!" George yelled loudly, and he grabbed Katie Bell's wrist as he spoke and swung her onto the dance floor. She looked embarrassed, but rather pleased. All of the boys rushed toward Parvatti, but Dean Thomas got there first. He smiled smugly at the others, who were glowering at the pair.  
  
"Umm, Anna?"  
  
Anna turned around. Ron was staring back at her, looking rather nervous.  
  
"Yes?" Anna asked, knowing all too well what Ron was about to do.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Ron mumbled, turning purple.  
  
"Ok!" Anna exclaimed, and she dragged Ron onto the crowded stage.  
  
Nia was about to go and get more punch when she felt a tap upon her shoulder. She turned around to see a handsome boy facing her.  
  
"I'm Terry, Terry Boot. Would you like to dance?"  
  
Nia nodded, feeling suddenly very shy. They also went to the dance floor to join Anna and the rest.  
  
Finally, the party was over. Both Nia and Anna had felt that it had been a very good relief from their stressful lives. The party had been great, and Ron made plans to meet the twins in Diagon Ally the next weekend. It was the weekend before starting at Hogwarts, so they could all get their shopping done before that. Nia and Anna still had to get their wands.  
  
That night, the twins fell into bed, exhausted and tired, but satisfied. Anna slept well, but Nia did not.  
  
All through the night, her dreams were haunted by the strange story that Dumbledore had told them in Diagon Ally. She saw Voldemort pointingg his wand at Rowling, saw her seeing things with the new power, saw her writing the title of the book that would change history. That whole night was spent restlessly waking up, telling herself it had all been a dream. Yet, somehow, Nia felt that these dreams were trying to tell her something, to remind her of something that had to be done.  
  
When she woke up the next day, she knew what the message was. It was what she and her twin had to do. It was the first step into saving the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. She knew, somehow, that this was why she and her twin had luckily stumbled into Diagon Ally. She knew their destiny at last.  
  
But first, they need to find Joanne Rowling. 


	4. Scene 4

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy your comments, good or bad! This is as much as I've written right now. I have this ff at another site originally, so that's why I've been updating so much. The next scene wont be up for a couple of days because it hasn't been written yet. I still encourage reviews, and I promise you guys that I wont just abandon this ff! ~Nia ********  
  
~Scene 4~  
  
"Anna, Anna, wake up!" whispered Nia, shaking her twin urgently.  
  
"Wha- Nia, it is SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" roared Anna once she had dragged herself out of bed.  
  
"Why the hell are you up at this hour anyway?"  
  
"I had to tell you about something."  
  
"That's all very well for you! You were mumbling in your sleep the whole night - you kept me awake the WHOLE BLOODY NIGHT!"  
  
Unlike Nia, Anna was not a morning person.  
  
"It is about the dream I was having."  
  
"Oh. Well, spit it out."  
  
Nia proceeded to tell Anna about her dream.  
  
"We have got to find JK Rowling as soon as possible!" she concluded.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that? You realize that the time we went to see her in Germany, her bodyguard didn't even let her answer my question! She is not accessible!"  
  
"Anna," retorted Nia impatiently, "That is because you asked a stupid question. Do you really think that Malfoy will get good by the last book?" she demanded, exasperated.  
  
"Well, it is possible..." retorted Anna unconvincingly.  
  
"That is beside the point anyway. I read in yesterdays newspaper that she is doing some book signings at Dymocks in East London, and I thought that we could see if we could speak to her then."  
  
"Cool! Let's do it!" yelled Anna, jumping up and pulling on her clothes so quickly that she got her top around the wrong way.  
  
"I have a crazy twin. It is tragic," muttered Nia to herself, as she pulled on her own clothes, a little more carefully.  
  
***  
  
An hour and a half later, both Nia and Anna were standing in East London's largest Dymocks store, waiting in the line of one hundred (bodyguards everywhere) or so, to see the woman herself - JK Rowling!  
  
"This is taking so long! We are at the back of the line, and by the time we reach the front, she will be too tired to talk to us. That's what happened when we went for the second round in Germany," complained Anna.  
  
"I am fully aware of that, Anna. But, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do about it, short of causing a riot." she groaned inwardly at her last comment, as Anna's eyes suddenly lit up.  
  
"You're a genius, Nia. Did I ever tell you that?" asked Anna, turning to the majority of the crowd; audibly filling her lungs with air.  
  
"Anna, don't, DON'T YOU DARE!" hissed Nia loudly, panicking. It was too late.  
  
"BOMB! HE HAS A BOMB!" shrieked Anna at the top of her lungs. "EVERYONE, GET OUT! GET OUT! HE HAS A BOOOOOMMMMMMMBBBB!"  
  
The effect was immediate. The store was flung into pandemonium. Everybody rushed towards the doors; everyone except for Anna, who began dragging Nia towards where Joanne was backed against a near bookshelf, looking perplexed and nervous.  
  
"Anna, you are an IDIOT!"  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
In less that an minute, Anna had dragged Nia over to where JK was standing, surrounded by bodyguards, in the rapidly emptying shop.  
  
"Joanne Rowling! Mrs. Rowling! Please! We desperately need to speak to you!" yelled Anna over the glowering bodyguard's heads.  
  
Three of the bodyguards promptly strode forward and grabbed Anna by the arms, and began to drag her back.  
  
"Please! Please!" shrieked Anna. "It's not a dream!"  
  
All of a sudden, the bodyguards stopped, and Anna was released. JK had stopped them. She walked over to Anna, peering suspiciously into her earnest face.  
  
"What do you mean, it is not a dream?" she enquired softly.  
  
"Um, excuse me ma'am, but it is obvious that this young lady is not behaving appropriately, and I shall have her immediately removed-" JK cut the bodyguard off, and helped Anna to her feet.  
  
"Please tell me what you mean by saying that it isn't a dream."  
  
"I will, but please can we tell you in private?" The bodyguards looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes," said JK firmly. "We will go to my office. Right this way, you two girls. Please, you three, will you wait outside? Or, perhaps, get yourself all a hot coffee." she said to the bodyguards, pulling out a twenty pound note, and handed it to the Head bodyguard.  
  
"Now, off you go please." They scuttled out of the store, looking apprehensively over their shoulders.  
  
Once they were all seated in the office, JK turned to them, now with an urgent look.  
  
"I don't know how you know about my dreams, but however you do, be assured that that is all that they are, and nothing more." she pointed out.  
  
"Please believe us, that the world you have written about is true, and that Voldemort put a curse on you to think that it was all a dream."  
  
"Girls, please be serious. That is completely ridiculous, and if you are just trying to waste my time - I assume you started that riot in there-"  
  
"Please believe us! You have to!" implored Nia.  
  
"I know! Mrs. Rowling, please try one of these, and then tell us whether we are making this all up or not."  
  
Anna pulled three Fizzing Wizbee's (a sherbet ball that made you levitate a few inches off the ground that she had purchased in Diagon Alley's sweet shop) out of her bag, handed one to Nia and JK and kept one for herself.  
  
"Try it!" she urged. "Look, I'll prove that it isn't poisoned. She popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" she urged. JK, looking suspicious, put the Sherbet ball in her mouth at the same time as Nia.  
  
In three seconds, there was a little creak coming from the direction of the three girl's stomachs, and all three floated three or so inches in the air.  
  
JK contained a shriek, and stared at the girls.  
  
"This can't be happening. It just can't. No way!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Nia, swallowing.  
  
"I...I remember..."  
  
***  
  
The very next day JK retrieved her manuscript for the fifth book, and agreed to come with the twins to Hogwarts at the start of the school year.  
  
"Can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Nia asked Anna and JK (who they now called Joanne, with her permission)  
  
"Yeah, why not? We still have to purchase our wands. Let's get Ron or someone to come with us, so we can get in." said Anna.  
  
"Sure. I have his telephone number - he can use it now - so I'll just call him up!"  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Joanne, Ron, and both the Helene and Weasley twins were having mugs of butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron (Joanne was extremely excited about her first mug of real butterbeer).  
  
"So, Nia, are you going to tell us the truth?" asked Ron lightly.  
  
"Umm, what do you mean - the truth?" asked Nia nervously, while Anna put on her best 'innocent' expression, which-in fact resembled the one that the Weasley twins were famed for.  
  
"Oh come on you three. You aren't fooling us at all. We want to know the truth!" said George.  
  
"Fine then. We'll tell you everything!" said Anna, who had never been good at keeping a secret.  
  
"ANNA!" yelled Nia and Joanne simultaneously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Anna, obviously not sorry at all. "Well, to late to change it now. Nia, take us away!"  
  
The listeners accepted the story without question. They all knew what things could happen in the wizarding world, and knew what Voldemort was capable of.  
  
"Thank you for trusting us." said Ron, simply. Fred and George nodded their head.  
  
"Well," said George in a matter of fact voice. "You will have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Luckily, the Hogwarts express with be taking us all to Hogwarts in two days.  
  
"Yes. We are going to take Joanne to Hogwarts with us. Oh yes, her daughter will be staying with her husband. Won't he?" asked Nia.  
  
"Yes. I have told him the truth, along with Jessica, and," she laughed, "It turns out that he is a muggle-born wizard that went to a Magic school in South Australia. It came a bit of a shock, but I am pleased. I wouldn't want my husband to think that I was insane, would I?" They all laughed.  
  
"We need to get our wands now. Will you take us to Olivanders, or do you have to go home now?" asked Nia.  
  
"I do, but Fred and George don't, do you?" said Ron, turning to Fred and George.  
  
"We'll take you. Right this way, madam and mademoiselles," said Fred in a gallant tone.  
  
Ron waved at the two sets of twins and Joanne, and walked over to the fireplace, pulled a small packet out of his pocket, emptied the contents into the fire, and disappeared into it in a massive fireball of green flames.  
  
*** They made their way to Olivanders wands shop, and rung the bell on the counter. Nia and George admired the wands in the window, and Anna chatted with Fred. All of a sudden, a strange wizard appeared out of behind a shelf.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley's. A long time, hasn't it been. Seven years to the day, am I not correct?"  
  
"Err, yes, Mr Olivander. We both remember getting wands. But luckily we don't need new ones. Two new friends are starting at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ahh, I see...well, we will fit you two with your wands in no time," said Mr. Olivander, looking them up and down.  
  
"Well, we will fit you out first, Miss..."  
  
"Nia Helene," replied Nia. At the mention on her last name, Mr. Olivander's eyes widened, but he said nothing.  
  
"Well, Miss Nia Helene, we'll have you measured up in no time at all."  
  
It was just like in the first book. As Joanne stared, amazed at how accurately she had described it. The measuring tape flitted quickly around Nia, who watched it with interest.  
  
"Well, well, well...let's see how you try this wand...no? Ah, obviously not. Maybe this one...no. OR this wand...definitely not." It went on in this vain for some while, until finally,  
  
"How about this fine wand? Redwood, 8 and ¾ inches, a single unicorn hair, it is excellent for creation and charms, quite a large amount of power..."  
  
Nia picked it up, feeling a rush of heat as she did so, it brought it up in a sweep of silver sparks.  
  
"Excellent, excellent! That is without a doubt your chosen wand! Congratulations, congratulations! It will be eleven sickles..." Luckily, Anna, Nia and JK had exchanged a large portion of their money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  
  
"Now for you, Miss..."  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Yes, well, please come and try this wand. No, this is not the right wand for you. No.also not correct. Err, let me take that please." the third wand that Anna had waved had smashed three vases that stood in the window.  
  
"Let us see, no. Maybe this wand...also I think not." Mr. Olivander was getting more and more excited, and Nia was getting more and more concerned that Anna was about to make a rude or impatient comment.  
  
"Wait a moment," he said, dragging his rickety ladder to a far shelf, and reaching for a wand on the very top shelf.  
  
"Ahhh, this is a wand I made a long time ago...and no one has yet matched it's makeup... Maybe you should try it. Go ahead." he held it out to her.  
  
Anna took it and felt something like an electric spark in her chest. She made a downward sweep, and, to her shock, saw and felt it emit a huge jet of gold sparks.  
  
"Wonderful.and interesting, also. Ancient Oak, 9 and ½ inches, dragon heartstring, best for transfiguration.and curses. A lot of power. A huge amount of power. You must be careful, the both of you. You have been selected for wands with immense capacity for magic. You must use them well." Anna and Nia exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Here, here is your eleven sickles," said Anna, handing Mr. Olivander the money, and putting on a nervous smile. "We better get going now..." the three walked quickly out of shop. Mr. Olivander called after them,  
  
"Remember what I have told you! Remember!"  
  
*** On September 1st, Anna, Nia and Joanne were making their way through the milling crowd at Kings Cross station, at ten fifty, each pushing their own trunk along on a trolley.  
  
"Do you have any idea where the ticket barrier is? I remember that they portrayed it incorrectly in the movie." said Nia.  
  
"Right there." said Joanne, pointing. "I remember coming hear, and deciding that it would be right at this point. That was straight after..."  
  
Anna and Nia looked at each other. Joanne said that every day she remembered more of her encounter with Voldemort.  
  
"Well, it's worth a try I suppose. I'll go first," said Anna. She nonchalantly pushed her trolley over to the ticket barrier, and, after checking that no one was looking, stepped right through.  
  
Platform Nine and three quarters lay before her, a bustling mass of students and parents. A beautiful red steam engine was waiting as teenagers climbed on board. Parents were waving goodbye to their children. This brought tears to her eyes as she stared around at the scene before her. She brushed them away just in time to see Hermione and Harry waving her over.  
  
"How's it going Anna?" asked Harry, grinning as Nia and JK walked up behind Anna.  
  
"Oh pretty good. I'm really excited about going to Hogwarts!" she said.  
  
"We all love it. I'm sure you will too. Oh, Hello Ron, Mrs. Weasley! Hi." All the Weasleys had come up to greet them.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry dear. Good morning Anna and Nia. How were the last few days of your holidays?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.  
  
"Very nice, thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Good, Good," said Mr. Weasley. "Now all of you children should be getting on the train. You have only got a minute."  
  
Fred and George came out of the train, and helped the Helene's get their heavy trunks onto the train, while enquiring about how they were going. Finally, the train set off once everyone had boarded. Joanne went to sit up front with the driver, and none other than Professor Dumbledore, who was also taking the Hogwarts express to the surprise of the students. Dumbledore did not seem surprised to hear that JK would be accompanying them to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nia and Anna were making their way down the train to find a spare compartment, when they were stopped.  
  
A sneering voice broke through the conversation.  
  
"Potter; Weasley; who are your friends?" Anna and Nia looked up to face the speaker. A tall boy with silver-blonde hair, pale skin and gray-blue eyes was standing in front of them, blocking the doorway. He had two boys that were even taller than him behind him like bodyguards. They were more muscled than the first, though the pale skinned boy looked far more intelligent.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy," spat Hermione, looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, but what if I don't want to?" he smirked as his 'bodyguards' sniggered. "And I believe I asked a question." Ron made a rude gesture at Malfoy, but Nia had grabbed Anna's arm.  
  
"Guess who we've run in to," she murmured into her ear. Anna slowly nodded, then stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Anna Helene, and this is my twin, Nia," she snapped. "Do you mind, you are blocking the way!" But Malfoy made no move to leave.  
  
"You are Mudbloods! You're the two new fifth years!" he spat, eyes traveling up and down first Anna, then Nia.  
  
"Now, Malfoy, I don't really think-" began Nia, always the model of politeness and niceness.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Don't you DARE talk to us like that!" Anna almost yelled, cutting across Nia. Malfoy looked a little taken aback at her reaction, but quickly fixed his smirk back in place.  
  
"Well don't get your panties in a twist. I was only stating fact." he sneered. Anna's emerald green eyes narrowed as her fists clenched, and she began to step forwards. Nia immediately grabbed her twin's arm, and pulled her away.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, I'm sure, but, if you'd excuse us," she pushed past Malfoy; Anna, Harry, Ron and Hermione following.  
  
"You know what? I swear that he is worse in real life, than in the-" Anna began.  
  
"Shush! Remember? We aren't supposed to talk about the books!" muttered Nia quickly. How many times was she going to have to cover up for her unruly twin?  
  
"Oh, right," said Anna, biting her lip. "But seriously, what a-," she used a term that made the boys look impressed, her sister giggle, and Hermione look disapproving.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you would be in if a teacher heard you say that?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"What's new?" asked Nia. "She is always getting in trouble. She is notorious for it."  
  
"Just coz you're so perfect, and never get in trouble-" began Anna, and then broke off. "Well, I suppose its only true. Oh well." she concluded, shrugging. This brought a laugh from everyone. After all, it was true that Nia was liked by the teachers more, got slightly better grades, and never got in trouble.  
  
***  
  
After having met a lot of the fifth years (Introduced to them by Harry, Ron and Hermione), they found a spare compartment and settled down for the remainder of the trip.  
  
They ordered their food from the lunch trolley. Nia loved the Cauldron Cakes, and Anna loved the Chocolate Frogs. Anna was a self confessed chocoholic, but, despite this, both twins were very slender. Perhaps it was because both enjoyed playing all forms of sport, though Anna was slightly sportier.  
  
Nia was the true academic of the twins, and though both got very good marks, Nia usually received top marks.  
  
Hermione had realized this pretty quickly, and she and Nia were growing to be very good friends already.  
  
All of a sudden, the compartment door flew open, and there stood a group of girls, lead by a pug faced and rather unpleasant looking girl. She sneered at Harry, Ron and Hermione, completely ignoring the twins, and turned to Anna and Nia.  
  
"So, I hear that you are the two new fifth years." she spat at them.  
  
Nia sighed as she sensed trouble arising.  
  
"That's true. And who might you be?" snapped Anna, already knowing exactly who she was.  
  
"I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm Draco's girlfriend. I heard that you were flirting with my man. I'm here to tell you to leave him alone, you slut. Mudbloods have no right to associate with purebloods." she spat at Anna.  
  
Nia was shocked that someone could be so prejudiced and rude. She glared in fury at the smug little ____ that had entered their compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking infuriated at the outburst, and the Weasley twins were shaking their heads, also shocked. Anna was another matter all together. Nia did not even feel the urge to restrain her twin.  
  
"Get out of this compartment you pug faced _____, before I make you." Anna hissed through gritted teeth, staring at Pansy with hatred.  
  
"Just you try!" she sneered. Anna walked straight up to her, and, grabbing her by the collar, and shoved her with all her strength into her little followers, who tripped over each other, and fell backwards.  
  
Nia got up and slammed the door, calling, "And don't try and mess with my twin and me again, or you'll be sorry!" She was heaving with rage.  
  
Everyone was staring at the twins, mouths open. After a moment though, Ron grinned, and said,  
  
"Well, that would sure showed them!" everyone dissolved into laughter.  
  
"Did-did you see her face!" hooted Fred.  
  
"She looked like someone had just shown her a really shocking picture, and just fell over!" giggled Hermione.  
  
"I hope you don't get in trouble though! It wouldn't be very good, would it? What if she reports it?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  
"She won't blab. She wouldn't dare. Dumbledore is extremely strict when it comes to calling people Mudbloods. Plus, she doesn't have enough guts to do so." pointed out Ron.  
  
"Hey, but what was that about me messing with Malfoy? He must have said something. Oh, he is so annoying!" said Anna in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout him. He's a Malfoy after all." said George consolingly, though still looking amused.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, they had pulled up in Hogsmead station. The platform was dark and eerie looking in the dim evening light.  
  
"Well, I suppose that this is the beginning," said Nia to her twin. Both looked ahead, into the darkness.  
  
"The beginning." echoed Anna. 


End file.
